AIM Flock Style
by maximumride230
Summary: The Flock has started to AOL instant message, and it gets VERY FUNNY! Ari and Jeb join for short periods of time. There's some Fax and Niggy. K plus just becuz I don't like to make it seem kidish and be K. Please R & R!
1. First AIM

**Okay, I thought of doing this for maximum ride because someone ( who is brilliant out there) made one for Gone.**

AIM Chatroom B:

Maxisthirsty222: Hey Fang.

XxXDarkanSilentXxX: Yo, how'd we get this thing anyway?

Maxisthirsty222: IDK.

_GassyALLday498 has joined_

GassyALLday498: Dudes, it stinks up here!

Maxisthirsty222: Why do you think Gazzy?

_Prettylittletootoofairy has joined_

Maxisthirsty222: Hi Angel.

Prettylittletootoofairy: It's not Angel.

XxXDarkanSilentXxX: Than who is it?

Prettylittletootoofairy: It's Iggy. Why'd you think it was Angel?

Maxisthirsty222: Um…Ig… have they told you your username? And, how can you type this anyway?

PrettyPinktootoofairy: Angel is typing and Nudge is reading. What's my username?

Maxisthirsty222: It's Prettylittletootoofairy.

Prettylittletootoofairy: Why,yes I'll go out with you Max!

XxXDarkanSilentXxX: What's happened here? Can somebody tell me what's going on here?!!!!!!

Maxisthirsty222: I wanna ask the same question…

_Fashiongalhastyle000 has joined_

Fashiongalhastyle000: Sorry guys, Angel didn't want to tell Iggy his username, so she said that Max

wanted to ask him out. Like my code name? I think that its awesome! I should use this more often.

Should I paint my nails pink or blue? I think my hair'd look good dyed with blue streaks…

_Fashiongalhastyle000 has left_

Maxisthirsty222: Iggy thinks we're going out? ( makes barfing gestures )

XxXDarkanSilentXxX: I'm going to have a nice long chat with Iggy…

_XxXDarkanSilentXxX has left_

Prettylittletootoofairy: Can someone tell me what's going on? Angel ran screaming out the door, and

now Nudge came back and is reading and typing.

Maxisthirsty222: Iggy, I think you should run. Fang's coming to talk to you, and we aren't going out.

Prettylittletootoofairy: Aww… why not? Wait, I here footsteps in the doorway. It's Fang. Uh-oh.

_Prettylittletootoofairy has left_

GassyALLday498: Well, I got nothin' to say

_GassyALLday498 has left_

_Fashiongalhastyle000 has joined_

Fashiongalhastyle000: Who do you wanna bet will win? I bet Iggy.

Maxisthirsty222: Bet on what?

Fashiongalhastyle000: The fight between Fang and Iggy. I think Fang will probably win, but I have to

stick with Iggy, cuz you know I like him.

Maxisthirsty222: They're going to fight?!

Fashiongalhastyle000: Ya, gtg I'm going to watch.

_Fashiongalhastyle000 has left_

Maxisthirsty222: That was kind of awkward.

Maxisthirsty222: Nobody's here.

_XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX has joined_

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: Hello Max.

Maxisthirsty222: Great, Jeb. I'm gone.

_Maxisthirsty222 has left_

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: Why is it that nobody likes talking to me?

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: Does everyone just like ignoring the Jeb?

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: Nobody is here.

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: They all left.

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: Until next time, I'm planning world domination and no one knows about

it.

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: This is kinda boring.

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: I'm totally ruined.

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: YAY!!!! CAPS! I LOVE CAPS!

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: **OOHHH!!!! NOW IT'S CAPS AND BOLD!!!!**

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: _**COOL! CAPS, BOLD, AND TILTY!!!!!**_

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: _**I LOVE LETTERS!!!!!**_

XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX: _**UH-OH… SOMEONE IS DISCONNECTING ME!!!**_

_XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX has been dropped_

_XXXTheRulerOftheWorldXXX has left_

_Chatroom Empty_


	2. Second AIM

**Okay, thanks for the reviews everyone! Here we go, picks up from last chat. ( They change their usernames) **

Chatroom B:

FaShIoNhotty: I think that was SO awesome! I thought Fang would win, but that was so COOL! I

think Iggy looked hot trying to defend himself, but that was just SO NEAT!

MaxIStired678: Nudge, you're talking too .

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: Yeah. Motor mouth.

MaxIStired678: Y'd u have to use that username, Fang? I mean, out of all the ones you could pick, you

chose that one?

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: Why? You don't like it?

MaxIStired678: URGH!!! It was the medication!!!!!!!!!!!

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: Yeah, that's wut they all say.

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: Just admit it, I'm hot.

_NoCleAnUnDiEs000 has joined_

MaxIStired678: I'm sorry to say this, but is that you Ig?

NoCleAnUnDiEs000: Yeah… why?

MaxIStired678: Angel gave you a new username, huh?

NoCleAnUnDiEs000: Yep. It's very embarrassing, am I right?

MaxIStired678: very.

_CutiePuttooteeXxX has joined_

CutiePuttooteeXxX: Yo, what's up people?

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: Is that you, Ari?

CutiePuttooteeXxX: Ya. You have something to say bout my username.

MaxIStired678: Nope! (falls out of chair with hysterical laughter)

CutiePuttooteeXxX: Max, it's good to hear you again. Still hot I'm hoping?

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: You little…

NoCleAnUnDiEs000: How'd you even get into our AIMing?

CutiePuttooteeXxX: I hacked into the software.

MaxIStired678: Ah, quite the legalized guy.

FaShIoNhotty: Are people just ignoring me?

CutiePuttooteeXxX: Yeah.

MaxIStired678: No. Sorry we just got caught up in unwanted people.

CutiePuttooteeXxX: Cuz I'm so unwanted…huh? Psh… You love me Maxy.

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: No she doesn't! TELL HIM YOU DON'T!!!!!

CutiePuttooteeXxX: Wow, CAPS… I'm so scared! Mommy!

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: Shut up Ari!

CutiePuttooteeXxX: Getting aggressive, are we?

_CutiePuttooteeXxX has been suddenly dropped_

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: That took care of him.

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: …and DO you love him?

MaxIStired678: I can't believe you're actually asking me this!

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: It was just a question.

Maxistired678: Of course I don't.

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX: whew! That was close.

XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX:Wanna go on a date?

Maxistired678: oh yeah!

_Maxistired678 has left_

_XxXIwuvUdisMuchXxX has left_

NoCleAnUnDiEs000: So, Nudge… do you wanna go out?

FaShIoNhotty: Yeah!

_NoCleAnUnDiEs000 has left_

_FaShIoNhotty____ has left_

_CutiePuttooteeXxX_ _has joined_

CutiePuttooteeXxX: I'm back!

CutiePuttooteeXxX: …and everyones gone.

CutiePuttooteeXxX: This stinks.

_CutiePuttooteeXxX has left_

_Chat room empty_


End file.
